Running Out of Time
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: There isn't that much time left because of the uprising threat that threatens to destroy the world. It's all linked to a vision of the two angels and devil, a transfer student from another world and the demons that are after the Guardians. Judai/Jun
1. The Vision

**Running Out of Time**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX or Marchen Awakens Romance. If I did then Judai wouldn't of had lost that cheerful personality, and Ginta and Alviss would be together. **

**Summary: Prequel to The Song of Hope. Jun has a vision of two angels, and a devil and it isn't normal because he feels like he's one of the two angels. He doesn't think about that at the time because he is focusing on the face of bringing Judai back to the Judai he knows (and loves.) With the help of the new transfer student claiming to be from another world, it might be possible to bring him back, but with the visions haunting Jun, and the new threat arising at Duel Academy that are looking for the Guardian of Time and Space, will they be able to bring Judai to the happy go lucky guy before time runs out?**

**Rated: M (for Mature)**

**Pairing: JudaixJun (you will see why later on)**

**Warnings: Yaoi, bad language, dark themes, nudity, maybe some lemon, violence, death, and some OOC that I don't plan. (The list can go on and on.)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor**

**Me: -has a dumb look on her face- This is my first Yu Gi Oh GX fiction, so go easy on it (not like I expect it, but then again, there are those wonderful people who can write really good JunxJudai stories.) This takes place before The Song of Hope and near the end of Falling for the First Time (when Alviss is captured by the Ghost Chess.) Enjoy, nya!**

Chapter 1: The Vision

* * *

_There was a white moon in the night sky in the world of Eden 500 years ago. It floated peacefully despite the murder that was going to happen tonight that was going to be caused by an angel on the balcony of an angel's room. The victim would be a devil that was disrupting the peace among them._

_The angel looked more like a devil compared to the devil who looked more like an angel than a devil. Despite the angel wearing all white, he had black hair that made him stand out. He had onyx colored eyes. The devil on the other hand wore all black and had dark blue hair. His eyes were as shiny as a jewel. _

_The angel glared at the devil who just smirked._

"_I should have known that it was going to come to this," the devil said in a taunting tone. _

_The angel continued to glare at the devil as he laughed bitterly. _

"_Your love with Jusa will end tonight," the angel told the devil in a low tone._

_The devil looked at the angel like he was crazy, "What are you going to do? Kill me and then lose your chance to be the heir of Kaze," the devil's smile became sinister, "Why would you want to lose this chance of becoming the heir?" _(1)

_The angel didn't answer._

_"You wanted to become the heir of Kaze so badly, and if I take your friend with me, then you would be sure to become the heir of Kaze. Do you not want to rule the west side of Eden?"_

_The angel still didn't respond. He was rethinking the consequences of killing the devil that was slowly killing his best friend. The choice he made would affect him forever. Tears began to roll down his face when he made the decision._

_The devil stiffened when he saw the angel coming close to him with an intent to kill. He could have moved, but he didn't because he already accepted the fact that he was going to die tonight. _

_The angel wrapped his hands around the devil in an attempt to strangle him. Despite his hands being cold as ice, the teardrops were warm when it fell on the devils face. In the devil's eyes, the tears were like a prison that robbed him of his freedom of his body and soul like a curse was planted on him that he would never be freed from. The devil was slowly losing oxygen as the angel continued to strangle him. As that was happening, the devil was slowly moving his body to the edge of the balcony. Finally, the angel let go of the devil's neck only for him to fall off the balcony and into the nothingness. Unknown to them both, the angel Jusa that they spoke of saw the whole thing as he was flying back to the castle in the sky. He watched as the devil fell through the clouds. He flew after him._

_The other angel however was still crying, but the only question is from what? Either way, the angel's aura became very dark from the sin of killing a devil. His face became dark as his eyes showed nothing but hate in them. The innocent smile that most angels had faded from his face and replaced with a sinister grin. The angel became mad as his angel wings became tainted with the color black…_

* * *

"Ankii, wake up!" 

The voice which was the Duel Spirit Ojama Yellow woke up the duelist Manjoume Jun up from his slumber. He was sweating badly as his body was shaking uncontrollably despite it being rather hot and sunny out today.

"Are you okay Ankii?" Jun's duel spirit asked as it floated in front of him.

Jun placed his hand on his head and told the Duel Spirit, "I'm not okay with you floating in my face like that."

Ojama spirit started complaining again which resulted in Jun swatting it away. The raven haired duelist thought about the dream he had which is something that he wouldn't be doing if the dream wasn't so suspicious in his case.

_What was that about? _Jun asked himself, _That dream wasn't normal for some strange reason…it was like I was feeling the pain that the angel that killed the devil. No. That was too real to be a dream. It was more like a vision…_

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed as he slowly got up and changed into his favorite black jacket that he always wore. He opened his door to see his former crush Asuka on the other side.

"Good morning Asuka," he greeted.

"Good morning," she said in a serious tone.

"What is it this time?" he asked her, "Is it about the Duel Disks not working again?"

"Yes, and the fact that there will be a new transfer student today," she told him.

Jun sighed. What was up with these transfer students these days?

"I'm just telling you because he would be staying in the room next to you," she told the raven haired teen.

Jun nodded his head. There was nothing left to say, so Asuka left shortly after. The former Jun would have flirted with her or asked her to stay a little longer, but that Jun was gone. Ever since Judai left the academy and came up as a missing student along with Misawa and Hell Kaiser. With him missing, all was too quiet and lonely at the red dorm. While Sho told him over and over again that Judai would come back he seriously doubted it and because of that, he decided to advance to the blue dorm along with Rei who only stayed in the red dorm because of the brunette. He could have waited a little longer because Judai did return, but it wasn't the Judai he knew. His psychical features barely changed except for his hair and red jacket collar being a bit longer. His eyes however showed that he changed. One of his eyes were orange and the other was blue. Not the chocolate colored eyes that were full of life. This Judai was so serious that it was almost scary. His child like personality was gone and changed to the personality of an adult. Jun felt like he didn't know who he was anymore when he encountered him. The brunette wouldn't even stay in his dorm for long before heading somewhere and not coming back for a while.

_Judai, what happened to you? _he asked himself.

The worst part was, Judai would address him the way the old Jun would want him to. That was what hurt the most.

He closed the door as he laid back down on his bed. He sighed. Even with Judai back, a part of him was gone. The part where he yearned to have Asuka to himself. When Judai vanished, he had the chance to claim her for his own, but he lost the will to do that because there wasn't that innocent brunette around.

He quickly got up from his bed to look outside his window. When he did, his eyes widened. Standing out there was Judai. He seemed to be searching for something and didn't seem to be noticed by anyone nor did he notice them. Jun wanted to open the window and say 'hi' to him, but then the Obelisk's would see a new side to him and he didn't want his reputation that he built up to be ruined again, so all he did was stare at the brunette and hope that the brunette saw him gazing at him. He did not notice as he walked in the opposite direction of the academy. Jun frowned.

"You're back is getting smaller Judai…" Jun said to himself.

The Ojama Trio then appeared and told him that he had to get to class in order to meet the transfer student and his soon to be next door neighbor.

"I hope this transfer student is not like that other guy who transferred," Jun mumbled to himself. Just thinking about that transfer student gave him the chills, "I should stop thinking about him…"

* * *

**Me: Chapter 1 is done with 1657 words…**

**Yohko: Why can't you write short chapters like this?**

**Me: Because I am well known for writing long and entertaining chapters. **

**Kitsune: I wouldn't call them entertaining.**

**Me: -glare-**

**Kitsune: S-Sorry, na no da!**

**Me: One note!**

**1. Kaze means wind.**

**Yohko: So when does this take place?**

**Me: It takes place before The Song of Hope (Prince of Tennis story) and the reason for this will be explained later, but since Jun and Judai already know about the Guardian situation and what Eiji was thinking in chapter 4 when Eiji had that attack.**

**Yohko: That doesn't explain why Judai is so kind in The Song of Hope story.**

**Me: -red vein- That's a spoiler! Read chapter 4 of The Song of Hope! This also takes place during chapter 33 in Falling for the First Time (Marchen Awakens Romance). More will be explained in that chapter (when I get to it since I'm working on chapter 30.)**

**Kitsune: Is another story taking place?**

**Me: Actually…there is another story that is happening beside the two that I mentioned.**

**Yohko: It's the Dirty Little Secret one, right?**

**Me: Yeah. I think around chapter 18 in Dirty Little Secret (planned but not even that close).**

**Kitsune: So confusing na no da!**

**Me:…I don't want to do the preview…but here it is…**

"Here is the new student."

The transfer student bows.

"I'm Honoo Alviss. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. -innocent smile-"

Almost all the girls in the class have hearts in their eyes.

"I think Fubuki has a new rival…"

* * *

"I'm from another world seriously, Jun!" 

"It's Manjoume Sanda, and you're just being crazy now!"

"But…I'm telling the truth. Doesn't this mark prove it?"

Alviss roles up his sleeve revealing…NOTHING!

"There's nothing there…"

"What?! It was there in MAR Heaven…"

* * *

"So that's the Judai you speak of…" 

"Judai!"

Judai ignores them and walks off.

"…Not at all I was expecting…"

"Judai…"

* * *

"Do you like Judai Jun?" 

"It's Manjoume Sanda, and I despise him!"

"But that look today didn't seem like you hate him."

"…"

"How about this. If I can get him to talk to you or anyone again, will you believe me?"

"Believe you about what?"

"That I'm from another world."

"I couldn't care less."

"And let me call you by your first name, okay?"

* * *

"So…these demons are coming here too?" 

A demon appears.

"Since I don't have Suzaku, my ÄRM or anything from MAR Heaven, I'll have to rely on that trick that I was taught in the Training Gate by Yukito."

* * *

**Me: YES MARCHEN AWAKENS ROMANCE FAN GIRLS! IT'S ALVISS THAT'S COMING BACK!**

**Satoshi: -evil glare- Why him and not someone as handsome as me?**

**Me: Oo I told you that this takes place during chapter 33 of Falling for the First Time and that is when Alviss is captures by Phantom and the Ghost Chess.**

**Satoshi: What are you trying to say.**

**Me: You're going to have to read Falling for the First Time to find out. **

**Satoshi:…**

**Me: I would appreciate if you reviewed this and tell me what you think. Editing goes to Raven-chan because I didn't feel like bugging my beta reader to edit this . Ja ne!**


	2. The Boy From Another World

**The Boy From Another World**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX or Marchen Awakens Romance. If I did then Judai wouldn't of had lost that cheerful personality, and Ginta and Alviss would be together. I also don't own the Skip Beat quote from the last chapter.**

**Summary: The new transfer student Alviss Honoo transfer to Duel Academy claiming to be from another world. No one believes him despite him gaining the hearts of most of the girls and some guys in the academy. Alviss notices that Jun has some magic power or rather the power to see Duel Spirits and believes that Jun would believe him, but because of Jun's pride, he doesn't even bother listening to him. Alviss then makes a bet that if he can get Judai to go back to the way he was, he asks for him to believe that he was from MAR Heaven. It won't be easy because Judai doesn't trust Alviss one bit.**

**Me: I have so many chapters to work on…I don't think I'll ever be done.**

**Yohko: It can't be helped. You were thinking about what Alviss' deck should be.**

**Me: Yep. Each card is suppose to resemble someone from MAR Heaven that is close to him. The card that resembles Ginta is his favorite card as well as his Duel Spirit. His hated card should be obvious, but that doesn't stop him from using it even if it reminds him of Snow.**

**Kitsune: But isn't Alviss suppose to be Snow's cousin?**

**Me: -sweatdrop- No. Since Mary and Alviss are brother and sister and Mary is Dorothy's younger sister, that makes Alviss and Dorothy related.**

**Kitsune: But Dorothy is Snow's aunt, and that would make Mary and Alviss her cousin, right? **

**Me: I don't know what goes after aunt…but this family tree is confusing…**

**Sapphire: GET BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Me: FINE! Enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 2: The Boy From Another World

* * *

The first bell rung throughout Duel Academy. All of the duelists ranging from the Osiris Red to Obelisk Blue attended to see the new duelist because if the new duelist sucked at dueling then it would be easier to move up the ranks. However, if the new student was a good duelist like Judai or his friends, then it would be best to avoid him to avoid humiliation. 

"Please be a girl. Please be a girl. Please be a girl," Sho prayed.

Jun scoffed, "Why would you want the transfer student to be a girl?" he questioned the bluenette.

"Because if it is a girl, she won't be a threat to my status," Sho answered.

"That wouldn't really be a challenge," Kenzen told him.

"Asuka is the only girl that is particularly good at dueling," Sho stated.

Rei heard that statement and glared at the Obelisk, "What do you mean that Asuka is the only one that is good at dueling? Are you forgetting someone?"

"-sweatdrop- Oh yeah. I forgot about you."

"You shouldn't worry about the details," Jun advised him, "What matters is that Asuka will always be the Obelisk Queen."

Rei wanted to say something to Jun, but she didn't. She refused to bark back at him, so she just sat back in her chair and held her anger in.

Sho wasn't surprised that Jun was actually giving **him** advice. Ever since Judai disappeared from the academy as well as Misawa and his older brother Ryo AKA Hell Kaiser. He saw how much Jun suffered from Judai not being in Osiris Red during the time that he didn't come back. Sho for the first time saw another side of him. The lonely side of him, but because that he was lonely, he treated him as well as everyone else with respect. While Sho was relieved that he wouldn't have to face harsh criticism from the raven haired duelist, he was kind of sad that the Manjoume that he knew was gone along with the Judai he knew when the brunette came back. Instead of making everything better, Judai made everything worse by keeping his distance from his friends. He was so cold to them that it seemed that they have given up on him, but Sho wouldn't give up, Neither would Jun or any of his friends. They would always stick by his side despite the fact that Judai has lost faith in them.

Professor Chronos came into the classroom and ordered everyone to be quiet. The new transfer student was behind him. All eyes were on the transfer student as they were trying to identify if the student was a boy or a girl.

"Here is the new student.," Chronos said quickly before letting the new student handling the rest.

The transfer student was very polite as he bowed to the whole academy to show respect. He introduced himself in a soft tone. "I'm Honoo Alviss. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

What won all of the girl's (and some guy's) hearts was when he smiled innocently. Almost all the girls in the class had hearts in their eyes. Asuka was the only one oblivious to his charm.

"I think Fubuki has a new rival…" Kenzen said with a sigh as he glanced around the room to see if anybody girls beside Asuka were infatuated with him.

Sho sighed with relief, "I'm glad it wasn't a girl."

Jun eyed him suspiciously, "I thought you said that you wanted a girl to be a transfer student."

"I did say that, but looking at the transfer student now, he doesn't look as scary as Fujiwara."

Fujiwara glared at the bluenette and mumbled, "I'm sorry if I look mysterious to you."

Sho panicked at his statement, "I didn't mean it like that Fujiwara! I meant that he looks so innocent compared to you-"

Sho didn't say anything after that when Fujiwara gave him that look. Kenzen gave the bluenette a pat on the back to cheer him up. Jun glanced at Alviss that was going to be his next door neighbor. He looked like that he could be tolerated, but looks can be deceiving. Jun learned that the hard way when he met Judai. Still, he couldn't help but feel like the teen was different from the rest. That was when he noticed that there was a Duel Spirit behind him. The Duel Spirit was Neo the Magic Swordsmen.

_Just as I thought, _Jun thought to himself, _He can see Duel Spirits like me, Judai and Johan. _

Alviss caught a glimpse of the raven haired teen eyeing him suspiciously. He didn't make eye contact with him after that because he was on to him.

* * *

After class, most of the Obelisk girls asked about Alviss and his personal life. 

"Do you have a family?" one of them asked.

"No," Alviss answered. He did not add the fact that his older sister Mary was a

"How old are you?"

"16."

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Any type of bird."

"Do you have someone you liked?"

Alviss did not answer that question because he recalled that he STILL hasn't confessed his feelings for Ginta Toramizu. (1)

The girls started to crowd him to the point where he was almost buried among them. Alviss did not like this one bit and tried to find a way to escape. _If I could just use my powers then I can mow these girls away._

The teen couldn't find a way out of the crowd to his dismay. He was about to give up and answer all of the questions when he felt someone grab his hand and lead him out of the crowd. Alviss couldn't see who was helping him because of the mod. The person led him out of the classroom and away from the girls.

Once they got away from the crowd Alviss was able to see who helped him.

"You're that guy who gave me that weird look," Alviss exclaimed.

Jun instantly let go of the teen's hand and said nothing. He walked away from him, but Alviss followed him like a baby penguin back to the Blue Dorm. The raven haired teen was rather annoyed by the fact that he felt those innocent eyes staring at the back of his head. He stopped walking which resulted in Alviss stopping as well.

"Could you stop following me? It's annoying."

Alviss frowned, "But…I need your help."

Jun eyed him suspiciously. Alviss responded by smiling and telling him, "I don't know my way around DA, so I was wondering if you could show me around…"

"Ask someone else," the raven haired teen responded quickly.

"But you're my roommate!"

Jun turned to the teen in shock, "What are you talking about? You're in the room next to me."

Alviss pouted, "Someone else is already in that room! He told me that I had to stay in your room since he refused to share a room with someone that talked nonsense."

Jun glared at the teen. He was already upset about Judai ignoring him and now someone was invading his personal space, "What nonsense do you talk about?"

"I'm from another world. Not from another school," Alviss said in a straight face.

There was a long pause. The guy was right. Alviss was crazy. Jun took a step back and proceeded to flee when Alviss shouted, "I'm from another world seriously, Jun!"

Jun's eyebrow twitched. Now the psycho knew his name and it was probably the person who told him that wouldn't share his room his name. "It's Manjoume Sanda, and you're just being crazy now!"

Alviss pouted. It was to be expected that no one would believe him, "But…I'm telling the truth. Doesn't this mark prove it?"

Alviss roles up his sleeve revealing…NOTHING!

"There's nothing there…" Jun told him.

Alviss glanced at his arm to see that the Zombie Tattoo wasn't there. "What?! It was there in MAR Heaven…"

Jun took the chance to flee from the teen. Alviss noticed that the raven haired duelist was trying to run away from him. He chases after him at a rather fast pace. _I guess I haven't lost my speed in this world. _

"Why won't you believe me?" Alviss questioned.

"Because it's absolutely stupid to declare that you're from another world when there's no proof," Jun stated.

Alviss didn't say anything after that. He couldn't prove that he was from another world since his Zombie Tattoo and his ÄRMs were gone. Suzaku wouldn't respond either. _Maybe this is what Ginta felt when no one believed him that MAR Heaven existed. _Alviss thought to himself.

Jun sighed when he saw the depressed expression on the Alviss' face. He really wanted to believe him that he was from another world, but the whole thing was too good to be true. To make up the fact of shooting him down, he let the teen follow him back to his dorm room. After five minutes of walking Jun told him, "I'll show you around the island later."

Jun's eyes widened when he saw the teen smile. Alviss' smile reminded him of Judai's goofy smile that he would never be able to see again. Jun avoided eye contact with him on his way back.

* * *

Once the two made it to the Blue Dorm, Alviss was already checking everything out to Jun's dismay. His personality also reminded him of Judai. Jun shook his head. _Don't think of him as a replacement. _

They finally reached Jun's room. Alviss stared at the huge room for a minute before mumbling, "It's so huge…"

While upset that that was all the teen said before rushing in the room trying to determine which bed to use, he was rather surprised that Alviss didn't know how rich he was. His family was one of the wealthiest families in Domino City and not to question him about made him want to believe that he was from another world that didn't know anything.

"That huge bed is mine by the way, "Jun told him, "You get the small one."

Alviss pouted, "You're so stingy!"

Jun was about to say something when Sho appeared behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Alviss is to report to the Dueling field," Sho answered, "Professor Chronos wants to see how good he is at dueling."

Alviss flinched at the word 'duel'. Jun noticed this and told him that it wouldn't take long. Sho left the room. The raven haired duelist turned to Alviss and asked, "Do you have a problem with dueling or something?"

"…I don't know the first thing about dueling…"

Jun gawked at the response, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like I said, I don't know how to duel since I'm from another world that doesn't have this dueling system."

Jun sighed, "You're so useless! How did you even manage to get into the Blue Dorm?"

"Simple. I like the color blue because it's the color of my hair. But then again, I prefer rainbows over the color blue…"

"Then explain how you got that deck!"

"This?…When I came into this world, I was already wearing it. I don't know how to activate it though…I haven't even looked through the cards that I have…"

Jun fell over anime style, "Idiot."

Alviss smiled at Jun's statement, "Wish me luck at least. If I lose, I'll probably go to the yellow dorm, and yellow is an evil color. It reminds me of that perverted girl…but then again, it also reminds me of Ginta."

"JUST GO!"

Alviss rushed out of the room without another world. He followed Sho back to the main building. Jun waited until they were out of sight before yelling, "And don't come back!"

Jun sighed loudly after he closed the door behind him. How could he be sharing a room with a crazy idiot that claims he's from another world and doesn't know a thing about dueling? He acts exactly like Judai only the brunette made more since than the new transfer student.

_I must be tired._ Jun thought to himself. _I'll skip the match and take a nap._

* * *

Jun's nap was suppose to be a nice one, but with the dream he had, it wasn't. He was dreaming about Judai, but it was the cold-hearted one. Basically, the brunette's back was getting smaller and smaller and the raven haired teen was trying to catch up to him, but the brunette was moving too fast for him. He lost him in the darkness… 

Jun woke up to see the transfer student above of him. He woke up instantly and pushed the teen off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he questioned angrily.

Alviss sighed with relief, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Answer me dammit!"

"I was trying to make sure that you were okay," Alviss answered, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep and kept mentioning the name Judai over and over again."

Jun blushed as he sat up. He couldn't believe that he said those embarrassing things in his sleep. His blush faded when he realized that the teen was still in his room, "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be demoted to Ra Yellow?"

"Why would I?"

"Didn't you lose the duel?!"

"I won against Sho."

Jun gawked at the teen, "Didn't you just say that you didn't know how to duel, or were you just bluffing?"

"I was telling the truth. I don't know how I won, but…" Alviss had a slight shade of red on his face, "that card that I played was so handsome."

Jun got off his bed and backed away from the teen. He did not like that last statement especially coming from someone who was going to remain his roommate. Still he was rather disappointed that Sho lost to someone as stupid as him. _I got to go check up on him._

Jun left the room before Alviss could say anything about it.

"He hates me…" Alviss murmured to himself.

* * *

Sho's room wasn't that far from Jun's room. When he went to check up on the bluenette, Fubuki was there trying to cheer him up. 

"You won't be demoted Sho," Fubuki told him over and over again.

"I lost to someone who didn't even know how to use a trap card affectively…" Sho mumbled.

Jun stepped into his room and asked Fubuki what happened to him. Fubuki turned to the Ojama duelist and explained to him what happened, "Sho lost miserably to Alviss."

Jun already knew that much since Alviss told him that he beat Sho, "How did he win?"

"It was luck!" Sho shouted, "That was the only way he won!"

"Basically," Fubuki began, "The little guy underestimated the transfer student because of the way he was holding his cards and how horrible he played at the beginning which included forgetting that the Ring of Destruction card attacked both players and not just the opponent."

"-sweatdrop- I guess what he said was true after all."

"Everyone thought that Sho would win easily…until we saw his strategy."

"What was his strategy?"

"He was waiting for a certain card and when he drew it, he instantly overpowered Sho by using all the magic cards in his hand to boost that one card's power. He instantly defeated Sho's strongest monster and took all his life points down to zero in a few more turns after that."

How Alviss won was too suspicious, "Which card did he use?"

"Neo the Magic Swordsman. All the magic cards he had powered up Light monsters and Spell casters. The five magic cards he used were Luminous Spark, Bright Castle, Elf's Light, Book of Secret Arts, and Malevolent Nuzzler. The exact attack power was 4200."

Jun glanced at Sho and sighed, "Didn't you bother to use Power Bond against him?"

Sho did not respond. The answer was obviously no.

"Still," Fubuki continued, "If he used all of his cards to power up that one card then one thing is obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"That must be the only card that he has in his deck. Destroy it and he'll lose the duel."

"He had more monster cards than that!" Sho stated, "I shouldn't of had destroyed that Shining Angel Card!"

"When that card was destroyed, Alviss summoned Hoshiningen which he then summoned Neo the Magic Swordsmen so basically his attack power was 4700 because of Hoshiningen's special ability."

Jun scoffed, "I can't believe you didn't use Giant Trunade to blow all of his magic cards away either. Well, that's what you get for underestimating him."

Sho fell into an even deeper depression from the continuous scolding. Fubuki continued to try to cheer the bluenette up, but he wouldn't get over it right now. By tomorrow, he'll feel better until he sees Alviss again. It hit the raven haired teen that he left Alviss all alone in his room. He couldn't help but feel like something bad was happening to him at the moment. He left the two Obelisks alone to go back to his room to see if the teen was okay.

_Why am I worrying about someone like him? _Jun asked himself. _He's just someone I met, but I don't why I feel like I need to protect him. _

Jun reached his room to see the teen asleep…and on HIS bed. Jun sighed with relief before glaring at the teen. He just told him that the big bed was his yet here he was laying in it like it belonged to him.

"-red vein- It's already been a day and I already dislike him…" Jun mumbled.

Unknown to the Ojama duelist, Alviss did not just fall asleep. In fact, he collapsed because of what was happening in MAR Heaven. He was stirring in his sleep that came out unnoticed.

* * *

_Alviss woke up in a world of darkness. He glanced around and found nothing. Only fire that represented the sins of the underworld._

"_Where am I?" Alviss asked himself, "Is anybody here? Ginta? Megumi? Jun? Where are you guys? Suzaku…ANSWER ME!"_

_He got no response. The only thing he heard was the sound of the fire burning nothing. He suddenly saw a shadow approach him. He was glad to see that someone came for him, but he hoped too soon because the person that was walking toward him (in the nude). Alviss was too scared to move as the Immortal Knight came closer and closer to him. The Knight stopped when he was at the tip of the flames. He held out his hand and smiled sinisterly, "Come back to me Alviss-kun. You're time with Team MAR is done."_

"_NO!"_

"_You dare defy me?"_

"_I won't go back with you! I have Ginta and everyone else who loves me! You don't give a damn about me! You only care about my body and my powers!"_

_Phantom did not say anything after that as he pointed at Alviss' Zombie Tattoo, "Pull away from me as much as you want, but as long as you have that Zombie Tattoo, you belong to me."_

_When the teen looked at his body, his eyes widen in horror as the Zombie Tattoo spread at a drastic speed that almost covered him completely (as it also removed the teen's clothes from his body.) He could only shriek a weak, "No…"_

_Phantom laughed bitterly as the Zombie Tattoo covered the teen completely. Alviss felt like giving up when he heard two voices calling out to him. Each of them were from a different world. One was Ginta's voice while the other was Jun's. He couldn't decide who to go back to, but fate decided it on it's own as he returned to both of them with only half of his spirit in each body._

Alviss woke up in a huge amount of sweat on his forehead. The nightmare he had terrified him. He was still shaking uncontrollably because of the thought of the Zombie Tattoo crawling up his body and taking control of him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Alviss glanced over to see that the Ojama Duelist was now the one over him. He didn't react like he did though. He smiled slightly before turning away from him.

"I take that as a no?"

"…I'm fine…" Alviss said weakly.

Jun sighed, "You should have told someone that you were sick. Otherwise you wouldn't of had past out."

Alviss frowned and turned his head toward the raven haired teen again, "I'm sorry, for worrying you."

"I wasn't worried about you! I was worried that you might stain my bed! How much hair jell do you use?!" Jun questioned trying to act heartless to the teen. Alviss was unaffected by the tone of voice.

"Megumi is the one that's usually doing my hair…but when I have to do it…" Alviss' voice trailed off because Jun would not believe him about MAR Heaven.

Just as predicted, the Ojama Duelist did not believe. He just told the teen to get off his bed if he was feeling okay. Alviss obeyed without second thought because he didn't want the teen to hate him even more.

"Umm…" Alviss began, "Where is the cafeteria?"

Jun looked at him dumbfounded. He was clueless! He had no choice but to show the teen where everything was right now before he forgot, "Get your ass up and I'll show you around DA."

That was all it took for Alviss to jump out of bed and fix his hair. Jun sighed. He and Judai were so alike…except that it seemed like Alviss was faking his happiness.

* * *

Even though it was only fifteen minutes, it seemed like an hour before Alviss was ready. Jun was frustrated that the teen took his time fixing his hair like a girl! It didn't take that long for the teen to make his hair the way it was before he fainted. 

Jun led Alviss throughout DA hoping to see the teen's reaction. It was the same as Judai's when he first met him. He explained about the Red Dorm, Yellow Dorm, and the two Blue Dorms which one was for the girls and the other was for the boys which was where they were currently staying.

"Question!" Alviss began as he raised his hand like a polite student, "How come there aren't any girls in the Osiris Red or Ra Yellow?"

"DA won't allow a girl to stay in those dorms unless requested by them. They all stay in the Blue Dorm despite most of them being terrible duelist."

"That's lame."

Jun sighed, "Only Rei stayed in the Red Dorm for a certain time…before she and I moved to the Blue Dorm…"

"Why is that?"

Jun did not respond. He wouldn't tell him that they moved because they were lonely at the dorm without the brunette.

"Is it because of this Judai person?" he asked innocently.

Jun flinched at the brunette's name.

"I guessed correctly."

"Drop the subject…"

Jun continued to tour the teen throughout DA showing him all the area of where to go and where not to go like the Abandon Dorm.

After explaining about the last part of the island, Alviss complained about being hungry. Jun proceeded to take him to the cafeteria when he stop when he saw a familiar face in front of the two.

"J-Judai?"

The brunette did not respond to Jun's call. He just stayed very still.

"So that's the Judai you speak of…" Alviss told him.

"Judai!" Jun called out again.

Judai ignores them and walks off into the dark night.

"…Not at all I was expecting…" Alviss added to the last comment.

"Judai…"

Alviss checked the raven haired teen's expression. His onyx colored eyes were filled with sorrow. The teen saw this expression before. It was the same as his own back in MAR Heaven, only he didn't have it that much…but that look might return to him again if Phantom is not killed. He felt sorry for the Ojama Duelist. It was only then that it hit him, "Do you like Judai, Jun?"

Jun's face lit up at the mention that he liked the brunette. His cocky personality returned as he declared, "It's Manjoume Sanda, and I despise him!"

Alviss was disappointed that his sempai lied to him. He was determined to find the truth, "But that look today didn't seem like you hate him."

"…"

"How about this. If I can get him to talk to you or anyone again, will you believe me?" Alviss bargained.

"Believe you about what?" Jun questioned.

"That I'm from another world," Alviss answered.

"I couldn't care less," Jun said quickly. He should have thought what he said over because he really wanted to speak to the brunette again, and maybe, just maybe, Alviss could do something about it.

"And let me call you by your first name, okay?"

"No."

"Aww, come on Jun!"

"It's Manjoume Sanda!"

That conversation could have lasted all night as the two headed back to the Blue Dorm. On the way though, Alviss felt a familiar presences. He was surprised that Jun didn't feel anything.

"What's wrong now?" Jun questioned the boy from another world.

Alviss turned to the teen, "I-It's nothing. I just realized I have something important to do?"

"Like what? You just got here."

"I-I have to go see Professor Chronos again. He said that I had to take another test…err…I got to go!" Alviss slowly moved away from the confused teen, "Remember to stay in your room!"

Alviss disappeared into the night. Jun didn't move fore a whole minute before realizing that he was just told to go to his room like a little boy that needed protection.

"Who does he think he is ordering his sempai around?! Does he have no respect for Manjoume Sanda?!" Jun asked out loud as he headed back to his room scaring everyone that got into his way.

* * *

What Alviss felt was the presence of a demon. He knew that the demon was after him because he was the Guardian of Earth, but he soon came to realize that the demon was here way longer even before he came here. Chances are that there was another Guardian in this world that the demons were after. 

Alviss ran all the way to the forest and stopped. His innocents fell as his face turned dark as the black night, "So…these demons are coming here too?"

A demon appears from the trees and attacks Alviss which the teen easily dodges.

"Since I don't have Suzaku, my ÄRM or anything from MAR Heaven, I'll have to rely on that trick that I was taught in the Training Gate by Yukito," Alviss told himself.

He waited for the demon to strike again and when it was at a diagonal angle he cried out, "Hadoken!" (1)

Alviss fired a fireball at the demon that instantly burned it to ashes.

"Easy as pie!" he declared happily. He checked his surroundings to make sure there weren't any other demons. There were of course, but they decided not to face him because he was too powerful, "Cowards."

Alviss heard a twig snap. He turned toward the pushes and stared emotionlessly at the figure, "It's the one that makes Jun suffer so much."

The brunette stepped out of the shadows and glared at the fighter, "You shouldn't refer Manjoume as one of your important someone."

Alviss glared at the brunette, "Just state your purpose and I might have to fight so hard tonight."

Judai gave a piercing glare at the teen which was had more influence in it than the Guardian of Earth's itself, "Leave Manjoume alone if you want to make it to your world alive."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 4954 words.**

**Yohko: Just when it was getting good too.**

**Me: That's how evil I am. Notes!**

**1. To those who read Falling for the First Time know that Alviss STILL hasn't confessed to Ginta after admitting that he loves him in chapter 24. Pray that Alviss will confess soon.**

**2. Hadoken is that famous Street Fighter move where Ryu, Ken, Sakura, or Akuma fire a fireball at their opponent. The quality and quantity depends on the character. In Sakura's case, she aims her attack diagonally on the ground and in the air which isn't really good unless your opponent is very close to you. In Alviss' case, he was waiting until the demon was positioned diagonally before he aimed the fireball.**

**Kitsune: Not a lot of notes, but why did you choose Neo the Magic Swordsmen.**

**Me: Because that was the only card that had blonde hair and was HOT! Come on people! Admit that that card was hot!**

**Kitsune: Momo has a card crush!**

**Me: It was hard to figure out which cards go together! Most of the Light Monsters I have are all machines! No one in MAR Heaven deserves to be a machine monster!**

**Yohko: Hurry up with the preview!**

**Me:…Oh yeah…**

"Is there a reason you don't want me near Jun?"

"If you stay with him, then his live is endanger with all the demons you brought along with you in your world."

"I'm sorry if they came at their own will, but some of them were here to begin with."

* * *

"Alviss….Alviss…" 

_Shut up you stupid robot! He's not going to wake up!_

Jun looks at Alviss and realizes that there was only a punching bag there.

_What the…hell?_

* * *

"Hey, Sho! Have you seen-" 

Sho falls into depression.

"…Hey Asuka! Have you seen Jun?"

"He left with his former friends an hour ago."

"…_Shit_…_Judai is going to kill me._"

* * *

"I never heard of a demon that take control of someone with a weak heart." 

"Well maybe this will get you to stay away from Manjoume."

"I'm sorry if I was I was out eliminating any demons that were coming close to the academy! Where the hell were you when you didn't show up for class?"

"…Searching…"

* * *

**Me: I'm not going to get into details with what happens in the next chapter except that the demons are also targeting Jun because -those who read The Song of Hope should know what Jun is- Please read and review. I appreciate it if you gave me some ideas about how to write a duel. **

**Yohko: Not like Momo is going to write…a duel…**

**Me: I was planning to write at least three duels…**

**Kitsune: Ja ne! **

**I leave the room.**

**Kitsune: I wish I could go buy something for Sano-sama…**

**Yohko: Yeah…at least Goku will be satisfied with food…**


	3. The Damn Demons

**The Damn Demons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX or Marchen Awakens Romance. If I did then Judai wouldn't of had lost that cheerful personality, and Ginta and Alviss would be together.**

**Summary: Alviss realizes that getting Judai to the person that Jun remembers him won't be easy. In order to talk to the brunette, he has to skip class while still being on the look out for any demons. While thinking about the outside perimeter of DA, bad things happen inside DA as the former Obelisk gang get possessed by the demons and trick Jun into thinking that they know where Judai is. Will Alviss save him on time?**

**Yohko: Momo, you have no time to work on this story!**

**Me: Yeah I do.**

**Yohko: You have to work on Perfect World!**

**Me: But…I want to get this over with. I can only upload Falling for the First Time if I finish this chapter first which will keep on for ten chapters. **

**Yohko: That's going to take forever!**

**Me: I know, but…OH! ISN'T THAT GOKU OVER THERE?!**

**Yohko: GOKU?! Where?**

**Me: She's so easy to fool…**

**Kitsune: Enjoy the chapter…na no da!**

Chapter 3: The Damn Demons

* * *

Alviss and Judai were having a staring contest for awhile. Alviss was still shocked that the brunette told him to back of Jun when he just met him. Was he such a threat? 

"Is there a reason you don't want me near Jun?" the teen questioned.

"If you stay with him, then his live is endanger with all the demons you brought along with you in your world," Judai explained in a serious tone. He did not intend to repeat himself.

"I'm sorry if they came at their own will, but some of them were here to begin with," Alviss told him, "If you were able to sense me using my technique then you would notice."

The brunette still glared at the teen. He turned his head away slightly, "Because of me…everyone's in danger."

"Huh?"

"I got them all killed in that world…and it was only a miracle that they'll alive and well."

"Please explain what you're talking about," Alviss said with a sigh, "You're forgetting that this is my first day here and I hardly know anything."

"Manjoume…was the first one to die in that world…" he continued to rant. Alviss didn't understand what he was talking about. "And it's call because of my selfishness. That's why I have to keep my distance…especially from him…"

"Speak to where I can understand you!" Alviss whined.

Judai gave him another piercing glare forgetting what he said about the raven haired teen, "Just stay away from Manjoume if you know what's good for you."

"I can't do that," Alviss told him. Judai gave him a hard look. "I made a deal with him that if I can get you to talk to him again then he would believe that I was from another world."

Judai still gave him a mean stare. Alviss glared back at him. He wasn't going to back down. Judai was the one who gave up and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Alviss called out.

"If Manjoume is ever hurt because of you, I won't hesitate to kill you," Judai threatened.

The wind blew representing the seriousness in his threat. Alviss took it to heart, but instead of being really quiet about it, he decided to act the way Ginta would, "You won't have to worry about a thing! Jun's in safe hands!"

Judai gave him a hard look before continuing to walk away. Alviss said something though that pissed him off.

"If you really care about Jun, then consider his feelings toward you and stop ignoring him."

Once the brunette was gone, Alviss went back to his cheerful self (if that's what you would call it.) He groaned.

"This is going to be much harder than I expected," he told himself. He grinned, "This is going to be challenging! I wonder if I can make Judai talk to Jun again before I can get back to my world."

* * *

Alviss went back to the dorm with no problems getting back since all of the demons were avoiding him. When he reached the room of his roommate, he caught him asleep on the bed. Alviss smiled slightly how peaceful he was when he was sleeping. 

"It probably won't last long though…" Alviss said with a sigh.

He was slightly disappointed that he got a smaller bed where his legs went over it (the negative point of being tall.) It didn't matter since he wasn't going to sleep that long anyway. He would sleep for a few hours and wake up before Jun did. He would probably write a note to where he was going to be tomorrow. That would mean that he would have to skip class, but he really didn't seem to mind that.

_It feels weird sleeping in a bed that's not yours…_Alviss thought to himself. _Doesn't mater. At least it's soft. _

The teen dozed off unaware of the fact that two bird like demons were spying on him through the window. Once they were sure he was asleep, they flew away looking for their victims of the night.

* * *

_It hurt…it really hurt. The pain was almost unbearable. The bruises were still bright red from all the beatings he took from his parents. The worse were received from his two older brothers. _

"_Why…why do they hate me?" the child asked himself over and over again._

_He never got an answer from them because the response was always the same-more beatings. _

_How much more pain could he take? He didn't know. All he wanted though was to be embraced by someone for a change._

"_Who did this to you?"_

_The child looked up into the light. He saw a person with wings…or at least a coat that looked like wings. The person was very beautiful with his dirty blonde hair and amethyst colored eyes. _

_The child refused to tell who hurt him because if he did, he was scared that his parents would beat him again. He choked it out accidentally, but to his surprise, instead of this person shunning him too, he embraced him in a motherly hug._

"_Take me to where you live," the person said, "I think I can help." _

Jun felt the sunlight warming on his face. He slowly opened his eyes. Why were mornings so bright? He couldn't remember the dream he had possibly because he didn't care at the moment because he was searching for any signs of Alviss. The raven haired teen groaned when he thought that the teen got lost last night, but when he saw the note on the small bed which he made up, he didn't have to worry about the teen. He took a quick glance at it. The note read, Good morning Jun! I decided to take a morning scroll around the island, and I'll be back when the sun is at its highest.

Jun scoffed. He was cutting class.

"Just like Judai," he mumbled.

* * *

Alviss skipped most of the period until the afternoon when he came back for lunch. He slept in class until lunch was over before he bailed without Jun realizing it. 

The robot (the one that was taking attendance in the episode where Judai was cutting class because he couldn't see his Duel Monster cards) was taking attendance to see if everyone was here. It was when it got to Alviss' name did it get annoying.

"Alviss….Alviss…" the robot repeated.

_Shut up you stupid robot! He's not going to wake up! _Jun thought to himself.

Jun looks in the seat where Alviss sits and realizes that there was only a punching bag there. The real Alviss was gone a long time ago.

_What the…hell?_

"You just noticed?" Fujiwara questioned the raven haired teen.

Jun didn't say anything for the rest of the afternoon. _I'm going to get that guy out of my mind!_

Unknown to him the demons were watching him from two human bodies. They would pounce on their pray when he was alone.

* * *

To all of those who want to know where Alviss was at the moment after lunch, he was outside Duel Academy practically near the Red Dorm trying to get in contact with Suzaku. He was failing since the phoenix was answering his replies. 

"…I guess Suzaku really is gone…" Alviss said with a sigh.

He was still worried that Judai would fulfill his end of the deal. He wouldn't want to be slaughtered by the brunette before he found a way back to MAR Heaven. While Alviss did check the area to see if there were any demons nearby and didn't since anything, he felt like something bad was going to happen.

The Guardian of Earth suddenly started to feel very dizzy. He tried to stand straight but it was nearly impossible. He looked like a drunkard by just trying. In the end, he collapsed onto the grass as he dreamt of MAR Heaven again.

* * *

Jun sighed. Alviss didn't show up for the rest of the class periods. The raven haired teen thought he would be more responsible than that, but he guessed that he was wrong. 

The raven haired teen glanced at what Judai's friends were doing. He was slightly amused that Sho was still upset about his loss as Fubuki was still trying to cheer him up. Asuka was talking to her friends Momo and Junko. Kenzen was still asleep and probably wouldn't be awake for another five minutes. Fujiwara was nowhere to be seen…wait! He's not even one of their friends! He's just someone that invited himself into the group while Judai was gone.

_This is my chance to escape unnoticed._ Jun thought to himself.

He was about to be up and running when two familiar faces that he wanted to forget walked up to him. They were his so called friends that formed the Obelisk Blue gang during their first year with Jun as the leader-----Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Mototani (1).

The two Obelisk students never approached him ever since he came back to Duel Academy. For them talking to him now was a bad sign.

"It's been a while Manjoume-san," Taiyou began, "You look well."

Jun scoffed as he chose to ignore the comment. Getting to his room was his number one priority. He did not have time to chat with people who abandoned him after losing to Judai and Misawa.

"Must be nice to be one of the top members of the school," Raizou added in a sarcastic tone.

Jun pushed passed the two. He managed to make it out of the classroom, but they were still following him. He tried to pick up the pace, but he was failing. Especially when Taiyou asked, "Do you want to see Judai-san again?"

He stopped walking and turned to face them. His emotions got the best of him when they mentioned the brunette's name, "Judai?"

They smirked when they got his attention.

"Of course. Judai told us why he was avoiding you and his friends," Raizou told him.

"We were planning to meet Judai-san tonight. We thought that you would want to see him again, so-"

"Please take me to see Judai again!" Jun asked forgetting who he was talking to.

The two Obelisk students smirked. He fell for the bate and he was going to pay for it tonight.

"Sure we'll take you Manjoume-san. We'll only say this though. Come alone. Judai won't come if you bring anyone else especially your roommate."

Jun wasn't listening to Taiyou's last comment since that was the biggest hint that he was lying to him. He was just relived that he could see the brunette again and talk to him like he did before the change in personality.

"We can't wait for your arrive, Manjoume," they said in a dark tone.

Jun didn't notice that the two were gone. He was getting more excited and wanted night to come faster.

* * *

Alviss woke up which took him at least three hours. He was dreaming of being in MAR Heaven. He was with Team MAR temporarily as they tried to infiltrate Phantom's secret base only for him to get captured by the Ghost Chess. He had to remember to thank Snow and Megumi for letting him get captured so easily. He wouldn't really blame Megumi though since she wasn't an offense player. Snow however could have put up a fight and that annoying fairy Bell could have went to Ginta for help. 

"Girls are so pathetic…" he mumbled to himself.

After complaining about how useless all the girls were except Dorothy, he checked his surroundings. He was surprised that it was already dark.

"It's already past dinner time!" Alviss announced.

He headed back to the Obelisk Dorm first before the cafeteria. He checked the room that he was sharing with Jun to see if he was dare. He was stunned when no one was in the room. There was only a note that Jun left. Alviss walked over to the note, picked it up and read it.

Don't look for me Alviss. This is the only chance I'll get to talk to Judai again. Maybe I can get him back to his old self. Since that's the case, the deal's off. You better not call me by my first name when I get back! 

Alviss chuckled softly to himself. It has only been one day, but it was like Alviss knew him forever. The note he left still showed his cockiness. The teen frowned though realizing that he went out in the night…and the demons were still around.

"I shouldn't worry that much," Alviss told himself out loud, "He might be hanging out with one of his friends…but then again…he said that he was going to see Judai again…"

Alviss decided not to take the risk and go find the raven haired teen.

* * *

The first person that came into mind on who to ask was the little guy that he faced yesterday-----Sho. He went to Sho's room (he had to knock on a lot of doors until someone told him where the younger brother of Hell Kaiser was. He had no idea who Hell Kaiser was nonetheless.) 

He barged into the room and asked Sho, "Hey, Sho! Have you seen-"

Alviss was cut off because as soon as the bluenette saw him, he fell into depression. Alviss was still rather confused why he was still upset. Fubuki came into the room to see him only to see his friend in a slump again. He went to go comfort him.

"I don't get him…" Alviss mumbled as he walked away from the room. He spotted Asuka nearby with her friends Momo and Junko.

He ran over to her and asked, "…Hey Asuka! Have you seen Jun?"

Asuka eyed the teen suspiciously. She was wondering how he got her name. Chances were that the raven haired teen told him all of his friend's name. Her name was probably the first one on his list. She hesitantly replied, "He left with his former friends an hour ago."

"…_Shit_…_Judai is going to kill me. _Why? And what do you mean former?"

Asuka sighed. She was going to have to but into Jun's life, "His former friends abandoned him ever since he lost to Judai and Misawa. They treated him like a higher up until those duels. After that, they treated him as a lowly pest and cut off their friendship. Those two were another reason why Manjoume left Duel Academy."

"He left Duel Academy? When?"

"This was during our first year here. You wouldn't understand what happened."

"I see…"

"Anyway, I don't know why they approached him now. They probably made some deal with him."

Junko frowned, "Probably something that will make him number one in Duel Academy again."

"I don't think so," Momo told her friend, "It looked like he wanted to get as far away from them as he could."

"So you basically don't know where he is?" Alviss asked again.

"No."

_I'm screwed._

Alviss said a few more things to the three girls before leaving. He had to find Jun before something bad happened to him.

* * *

Jun waited for three hours until the sun finally set. He set out into the night to meet with the former Obelisk gang. His mind was still on Judai. He was still surprised how much influence the brunette had on him. So much influence that it made him trust the former Obelisk gang just to see his face again.

Taiyou and was waiting for him near the forest that was close to the abandoned dorm room. The raven haired teen was confused. Why would Judai be here? Isn't this place forbidden? No matter how many times he went there though, he never got suspended or rather expelled. He remembered when Judai and Sho had to do a double duel against the Paradox Brothers in order to stay at the academy. Were they using Judai's status at the school to get into the abandon dorm? They could be, but Judai wouldn't let them.

As soon as Jun walked up to the Obelisk student, he asked where Judai was. His responded with an evil smirk which sent a chill down his spine.

"He isn't here yet Manjoume-san," Taiyou told him in a low tone. "And he won't be for a while."

Before Jun had a chance to react he felt someone grab him from behind. He tried to shout 'what the hell' but the same person wrapped a gag around his mouth. The shouts came out as muffles.

"Who knew that the Manjoume we used to admire has turned into a gullible child," the person mocked. It was Raizou.

Taiyou laughed bitterly as he announced, "We lied. Judai-san nor your roommate are not coming anytime soon."

Jun cursed at himself. How could he fall for a trick so easily? It wasn't like him.

"We're so going to have our way with you tonight," Raizou murmured.

The raven haired teen panicked when he heard those words. He attempted to struggle from the Obelisk's grasp, but the teen proved much stronger.

"I like your attempt of getting away," Raizou said in a perverted tone, "I hope you put up a fight when we start."

In the end, Raizou needed help from Taiyou to drag Jun into the abandon dorm. Jun continued to struggle, but his efforts were failing especially when they got inside the building and tied up his arms and legs.

* * *

"JUN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alviss called out. 

Normally calling out would be a good thing…in the _morning_, but at night when you're suppose to be in your dorm room asleep, is a terrible idea. Alviss was still unaware of the consequences of shouting in this world. After all, in MAR Heaven, you can be as loud as you want.

He expected to get a response from the raven haired teen, but he never got one. He was about to shout again when someone grabbed his shoulder. He jumped up and moved away from the hand. He sighed in relief when the person turned out to be someone he knew…but then…

"It's only you Judai."

"Where's Manjoume?" That was the first thing that came out of the brunette's mouth and that meant he was serious.

"Shit…uh…let me think…I say that…Manjoume is out here somewhere and…" Alviss couldn't even come up with a goof excuse. Judai felt sorry for him.

"Help me look for him if you know what's good for you," Judai ordered.

Alviss really had no room to protest since he was suppose to protect the Ojama Duelist, but he had to fall asleep on the job before that though.

The two scanned the area for any suspicious activity. There were no demons in sight, but their was still a demonic aura in the air.

"It's coming from the abandon dorm…" Judai muttered as he sped toward the path of the haunted dorm. Alviss followed behind him.

As the two continued to run, Judai asked the teen, "What were you doing that you forgot our promise?"

Alviss sweat dropped, "I wouldn't say that it was a promise, and I fell asleep while on patrol."

"And you fell asleep because?"

"I went back to MAR Heaven…but now…I feel like I won't be able to go back for a while…"

Judai was slightly confused but dared not show it to the MAR Heaven teen.

"Anyway, we should be focusing on saving Jun!"

* * *

Jun was rather lucky that he wasn't raped yet because the two Obelisk students were bickering to determine who was going to get his way with the raven haired teen first. He took the time to try and untie his hands. There was a sharp object nearby that could be used to cut the rope. He had to scoot over to it as quietly as possible and cut it slowly. He accidentally cut his hand during the process. That was bad since the Obelisk students seemed to smell the blood that was dripping from the raven haired teen's hand. It was when Jun noticed that their eyes were red and that they weren't Taiyou and Raizou. They instantly grabbed him by his neck collar and threw him to the floor. 

"I think we should both do it," Taiyou told Raizou.

"That's fine by me as long as I get to strip him."

Jun lost his strength when he felt them pulling off his uniform. He cursed mentally to himself for the bad luck that was about to befall him.

_Do I have to repeat that pain again? _

At first he was about to submit to them, but the thought of someone saving him struck him and made him fight the attackers. The two Obelisk Students didn't like the struggling one bit after saying over and over again that they would enjoy it. They just wanted to get this over with.

After successfully removing his uniform, they flipped the raven haired teen on his back. Eyes widened when they saw a strange mark on his back. The mark was in the shape of two bat wings. They grinned evilly.

"We found him," Taiyou murmured.

"Guess we should hurry up or Judai will kill us."

Before they had a chance to touch the raven haired teen in any appropriate way, a fireball was shot at them with such speed that they were both were sent flying.

"I told ya that my attack was faster than a punch!" a voice declared.

Jun tried to turn his head to see who was his savior, but his vision was a blur and ended up passing out.

The Obelisk Blue students recovered from the attack. Their eye's widened when they saw that the person who attacked them was Alviss. Panic instantly struck them.

"Hadoken!"

Alviss shot another fireball at them. They couldn't dodge it in the body they were in, so the demons that were inside of their heads spirited out of their body and dodged the attack. The Guardian of Earth grinned.

"You just made my job a whole lot easier."

Alviss continued to fire multiple Hadoken attacks at the two demons. While that was happening, Judai rushed into the room and untied the ropes that were around Jun's hands and legs. When he was done with that and removed the gag, he saw the mark on his back. His eyes widened.

"…That's why they're after him," Judai murmured.

"What?! I can't here you!" Alviss shouted over his attacks.

Judai looked up to see the damage that Alviss already caused. He frowned, "Keep this up and security is going to come here and expel us."

Alviss scoffed, "I don't see you attacking them."

The teen finally decided to stop his fireball attacks and just attack them head on with Midari Zakura when they were close enough. The attack was more affective as both of the demons were caught in the attack and were kicked like there was no tomorrow. Alviss finished the two demons off with one last Hadoken out the window. Both demons were destroyed.

"And that's how it's done!" Alviss cheered.

Judai ignored his last statement. His mind was focused on his friend. He cursed at himself for not being there for him, "Sorry Manjoume…" he whispered in his ear knowing that he wouldn't here him.

Judai picked up Jun's uniform and threw it at Alviss. It hit and covered his face.

"You can carry that," Judai said in a stern voice.

Alviss pulled the black uniform off of his face and frowned, "Doesn't he ever wash this uniform? It leeks of fried shrimp!"

Judai said nothing as he lifted Jun off the ground and placed him on his back. Alviss smirked, "The piggyback ride I see."

"Say anything else, and I'll report you to Chronos-sensei."

"That's rude. You're with me too. By the way, what are we going to do with these two?"

"They're probably get expelled at the least. They're lucky that the demons possessed them. Otherwise, I might have been the one to deal with them personally."

"…You really care for Jun."

Judai glanced outside. He thought he saw flashlights, and was positive that security was coming to check the area, "It's time to bail."

Alviss was impressed at how fast Judai was moving away from the abandon dorm. Alviss followed behind him. It was very quiet back to the Obelisk Dorm, but Alviss intended to start a conversation, "I never heard of a demon that take control of someone with a weak heart."

"Well maybe this will get you to stay away from Manjoume," Judai said harshly.

Alviss frowned. The conversation was going the wrong way, "I'm sorry if I was I was out eliminating any demons that were coming close to the academy! Where the hell were you when you didn't show up for class?"

"…Searching…"

The teen was confused, "Searching for what?"

Judai didn't answer the question. He just continued to walk to the blue dorm. Alviss sighed. The conversation wouldn't continue for the rest of the night. Inside the dorm, Judai quickly arrived at Jun's and Alviss' room. He opened the door and placed the raven haired teen on his huge bed. He turned to leave when Alviss asked him, "You're not even going to wait for him to wake up?"

"…No…I have to go…"

Judai left the room before Alviss could stop him. The teen sighed, "This is a hell of a lot of hard work to get them together…but maybe I could try that strategy…" Alviss thought for a moment before he shook his head, "No. Judai would kill me if I did that to Jun…"

* * *

**Me: Chapter 3 done with 4475 words.**

**Yohko: I thought the chapter was going to be longer.**

**Me: You're wrong. I want to watch D Gray Man now, so I'll end it right here. There is only one note.**

**1. Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Mototani are the names of the Obelisk gang in the video game Yu Gi Oh GX Spirit Caller game. I can't find their names anyway much less their Japanese version names, so I'm sticking with these names.**

**The mark is very important in this story. If you read Falling for the First Time then you would know that it is a birthmark. Alviss has one on his thigh in the shape of a Phoenix that is close to his erection. In The Song of Hope you would know that Eiji has a birthmark on his belly button in the shape of a tennis racket.**

**Yohko: Momo is going to post this chapter before chapter 34 of Falling for the First Time. Consider yourselves lucky that this story is first.**

**Me: I'm bored…preview…**

"I don't get it Jun! Why the hell do I keep losing now!"

"Let me see your deck."

Alviss lends Jun his deck of cards. Jun looks through the cards.

"…What the hell…where are your monster cards?"

* * *

_This is great! If I beat Alviss then he'll be demoted to Ra Yellow and I can have my room to myself…but then again…I don't really want him to leave…_

"Hurry up! I want to duel!"

* * *

"-sweatdrop- Do you not know that card's effect?" 

"Huh?"

"Graceful Charity allows you to draw three cards and discard two."

"I did not know that…"

"…No wonder you keep losing…"

* * *

"Did you realize the problem with your deck Alviss?" 

"…No…"

"The problem with your deck is that you have more magic cards than monster cards, and those spell cards only power light monsters in your deck which you don't have many. Those light monster cards can support each other but the other cards you threw in don't. In fact they do the opposite of help."

"I didn't…"

"Additionally, you rely on only that one card to do all you battling and sacrifice your other cards just for that one card. If all the cards that powered it up were gone, then it would be a simple four star monster."

"But…"

"Finally, you don't have the drawing skills that Judai has where he can get the right card at the right time. You don't have that type of luck…yet, but if you keep trying, I'm sure you'll get the right card…but you might want to put doubles in your deck."

"…"

"What now Alviss?"

"Thanks Jun. I'm glad that I got to duel you before my demotion. This is where I begin to climb to the top. Thank you."

-Alviss kisses Jun shocking everyone in the school-

("This will get Judai jealous.")

* * *

"Why are you still here Alviss?!" 

"I wasn't demoted since I did so well in the duel. Chronos-sensei is so nice. He just told me to do all these assignments and I won't be demoted."

"Damn…"

"What did you think about the kiss?"

"-blush- What do you mean?"

"Am I good kisser? You're the second person I kissed willingly and I was wondering if…"

"…Ask your Duel Spirit!"

* * *

**Me: In the next chapter, I plan for Alviss to make Judai jealous by kissing Jun. This will have consequences in MAR Heaven of course. (Poor Ginta.)**

**Yohko: -rolls eyes- I hope you know how to write a duel.**

**Me: It'll be my first. Anyway please review. The next chapter won't be for a while since I'm always busy…I have to get back to my school and do my homework like a good little girl. Ja ne!**


End file.
